Words
by JonasGeek
Summary: Promises Verse. Blaine picks up his sister Cassidy for a weekend, but then him and Kurt's son asks about a word he had never heard before.


Hello all! It's little ole me here! I have my first one shot I wrote after finishing Promises. And I have to say, I actually enjoyed writing it. While I sat down and thought about writing a sequel, I just couldn't do it. But I plan to write more one shots because well they are fun and I have an idea already. So without further ado, here we go!

DarkestAngel13 suggested: Dylan facing problems in school about his two fathers, maybe getting some advice from Cassidy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.

* * *

Blaine hated finding parking spots in the city. He and Kurt only bought a car after they moved into their house years ago. Hopping out of the car, Blaine ran up the stairs. He hit the buzzer waiting for his sister to buzz him up.

"Just a sec!" Cassidy yelled into the intercom.

Blaine felt himself already start to get cold, "Come on Sissy," he complained.

There was a buzzing noise and Blaine was grateful to whoever opened the door. He walked up the stairs to his sister's apartment and knocked on the door.

The door swung open, "She is having a color dilemma," her roommate said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks Diana," Blaine said walking into the apartment his sister shared with three other girls.

"No problem," Diana giggled and walked away.

Cassidy walked into the living room carrying her bag of supplies and another small suitcase, "I told you to wait in the car," she groaned.

"It's cold out there," Blaine said to her.

"Sorry, I forgot you are old," Cassidy rolled her eyes.

Blaine stared at her, "You know just because I'm over thirty does not give you the right to call me old."

"Your brother isn't old," one of Cassidy's other roommates, Megan, said as she walked out into the living room and sat on the couch, "He is one of the guys that all the kids want."

"Kids?" Blaine asked surprised, "I should have just waited in the car."

"Are we picking up Dylan?" Cassidy asked while grabbing her coat and putting it on.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, he didn't want to ride the bus. He couldn't wait to see his Aunt Sissy this weekend."

"Well Aunt Sissy was busy today, but moved her plans," Cassidy said glaring at Blaine.

"You wouldn't deny your nephew time away from his favorite aunt would you?" Blaine said shifting on his feet.

Cassidy just groaned, "You know the day he was born you were absolutely hysterical. I should have slapped you."

"But you didn't," Blaine grinned.

Cassidy picked up her bag and handed the suitcase to Blaine, "No. Girls I will be back in two days, if Max calls looking for me again tell him that I don't give a care in the world who he wants to f—I mean date other people."

"You broke up with Max?" Blaine asked.

"Long story, I'm sure you and Kurt will want to hear all about it later," Cassidy said as she started pushing Blaine out the door. "Bye!" she said slamming the door shut behind her.

"You know your friends are quite the charmers," Blaine said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Get out of here cougar," Cassidy said as she handed him her bag and wrapped a scarf around her neck.

"I am not a cougar," Blaine said as they walked down the stairs, "I will have you know that Kurt is indeed a year older than I."

"I know of this," Cassidy said taking her bag back and throwing it on her shoulder, "You remind me every time I make fun of your age, and yet he still hasn't aged a day."

Blaine opened the door, "No wonder he likes you so much."

Cassidy laughed and kissed her brother on the cheek, "He has always liked me best." And she started walking towards the car.

Blaine smiled as he followed his sister and they both got in the car. He turned on the radio for some background noise as he started the car.

"They play this song all the time at work," Cassidy groaned, "I swear if I hear one more boy band I will just throw a frying pan at someone's head."

"You not into them like you used to be?" Blaine teased, "Most of the girls in my music classes love them. It's quite adorable, just like you once were."

"It's not that I don't like boy bands," Cassidy said, "It's just their fans are nuts. I mean if I even mention once how a long time ago we went to the Music in Central Park or whatever to see that one guy, what was his name?"

"Hayden Thomas?" Blaine said.

"Right him, some girls literally scream in my face," Cassidy sighed, "I remember when the cool thing was to just hang up a poster on your wall and dream about them."

"They still do that, but louder," Blaine smiled over at his sister, "You'll understand later when I'm sure you will date another musician."

"I swore off musicians," Cassidy said.

Blaine turned a corner, "And when did this go down?"

"About three weeks ago," Cassidy filled him in, "I told Kurt about it. No doubt he told you as well, but you never listen when it comes to my relationships. Not all of us can meet the love of our lives in high school."

"Special circumstances," Blaine interjected, which is what he always said when Cassidy was getting herself down about relationships. "Besides you did date that nice guy in high school."

"Tom was a tool and you hated him," Cassidy said to her brother.

"Not Tom, the other one," Blaine said waving a hand, "His nickname was the Shoe or something."

"Yeah I remember Shoe. His name was Steve," Cassidy sighed, "He broke up with me though and while he was great and all, we honestly were a bad fit."

"Understandable," Blaine nodded, "I don't doubt you will find someone someday though Cassidy. You are only twenty years old too."

"Right like all those times you said I'm not getting married until I'm thirty," Cassidy teased.

Blaine laughed, "We'll just have to see then."

They both started to quietly sing along to the radio as they pulled up to Dylan's school. As they walked up to the school Blaine opened the door for his sister, "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome milady," Blaine said following her and walking into the office. "Hello Mrs. Hester."

"Good afternoon Mr. Hummel," Mrs. Hester's the secretary smiled at him, "Picking up Dylan a bit earlier today?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah," he said as he filled out the Student Pick Up form with his name and his son's name. "We got to steal this one away for the weekend," he pointed to his sister.

Cassidy smiled and waved, "Hello."

"Oh, you must be the Aunt Sissy he speaks so highly of," Mrs. Hester said with a laugh, "He was quite excited when he delivered the attendance sheets this morning."

"I can't imagine why he would be so excited," Blaine teased his sister, "She just comes back home to boss us around."

Cassidy punched her brother on the arm playfully, "He jests. They are the ones who beg for me to come home."

Mrs. Hester laughed as she watched the siblings, "And how is the other Mr. Hummel?"

"He is good," Blaine nodded, "Although he is knee deep in fabric right now. I told him not to take on so much, but that's Kurt."

"That's good," Mrs. Hester smiled, "I'll just give his room a call."

"Thank you," Blaine said as he took a step back and let her have a moment.

Cassidy followed and sat down on the chairs they had with Blaine sitting down next to her. "You still know how to sweet talk the ladies I see."

Blaine laughed, "I don't think that's what it's called. Dylan really is excited you are coming home this weekend though."

"I know," Cassidy smiled, "I'm happy to come, I was just teasing earlier. Sort of."

"And how sort of?" Blaine asked her.

"It all goes around the whole Max thing," Cassidy shrugged, "I suppose it's for the best. I could use the relaxing weekend."

The door opened and Dylan ran inside. He hopped into Cassidy's lap and threw his arms around her neck, "Aunt Sissy!"

Blaine smiled, "Well buddy, looks like you don't I'm here. I may as well just leave now," he added dramatically.

"Daddy," Dylan said rolling his eyes, "You are worse than Papa sometimes."

Blaine reached over and tickled his side, "Oh really? You want to tell Papa that when you get home?"

Dylan blushed, "No."

Cassidy wrapped her arms around Dylan, "Well my first grade munchkin I am happy to see you too. And I bought my special supplies so we can make an extra special dinner tonight."

"Yay!" Dylan said with a smile, "And we can kick Daddy and Papa out?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Cassidy said as she set Dylan on the floor and she stood up.

Blaine followed and stood up, "Maybe I should be scared."

"Nonsense," Cassidy waved her hand, "I'm sure Kurt picked up all the ingredients we need that I asked for."

"Bye Mrs. Hester," Dylan waved as they left. The secretary waved back, but was busy with another student who walked in. "Are we having dessert too?"

"We will have to wait and see," Cassidy shrugged.

The trio walked out and to the car getting inside because for November it was cold in New York. Dylan begged to have the soundtrack from the latest Disney movie to be played. He may have inherited some interests from Blaine.

Dylan ran into the house and threw his backpack on the couch, "Papa!" he called out.

Kurt walked out of the kitchen, "Hey baby," he said holding out his arms.

Dylan ran over to give him a hug, "Look Papa, Aunt Sissy came over and we are going to cook dinner for you and Daddy."

"Oh you are?" Kurt smiled. He stood up and held his arms out again, "It's your turn Aunt Sissy."

"He does like me best," Cassidy laughed giving Kurt a hug.

Blaine sighed, "I suppose he does, I'll throw this in the guest room," he said holding up her suitcase.

Kurt pulled her away, "Alright did you need any help with dinner?"

"Just my sous chef right here," Cassidy said as she petted Dylan's head.

Blaine walked down the stairs, "Trust me I offered help," he walked over to Kurt and gave him a hello kiss.

Dylan made a face, "Did they always kiss when you were younger?"

Cassidy had to laugh, "All the time," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him inside the kitchen.

Blaine turned to Kurt, "She is exaggerating."

"Is she Blaine?" Kurt asking kissing him again, "Is she?" He smiled and walked away.

Blaine stood there for a moment and started to think.

* * *

"Cassidy should come and just cook for us all the time," Dylan said waving his hands around.

"She has school and work Dylan," Kurt smiled setting his fork down, "But you know so do you so it isn't so bad right?"

Dylan then looked down and his facial expression changed, "I don't want to go back to school." Kurt looked over at Blaine confused because they knew Dylan loved school.

Cassidy was sitting next to him, "Something wrong kiddo?"  
"Can I ask you all something?" Dylan said in a small voice.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah Dylan, you know you can come with us about anything."

"Someone said a word today and I'm worried it's a bad word," Dylan said shifting uncomfortable in his chair.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand under the table, "You can say it," Kurt said.

Cassidy looked at her nephew and wondered why he was so afraid to a word.

"Today when we were drawing pictures of our families, I was drawing Daddy and Papa, and then I drew me. And I asked the teacher for another piece of paper because I still had to draw Aunt Sissy. Another boy in class said that shouldn't draw fags on my papers. Is that a bad word?" he finally asked looking up.

Blaine swallowed, he honestly thought that moving to New York would get rid of these problems. He could feel Kurt's hand shaking in his own.

When Blaine finally found words, he opened his mouth, "Well see Dylan…"

"Do you think I could talk to him?" Cassidy asked looking over at Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt stood quickly grabbing a plate, "Cassidy, I know you want to help, but…"

"Come on," Blaine said setting the plate back down, he took Kurt's hand, "Let's go see if we DVRed that show from last night." He gave his sister a look and pulled Kurt into the other room.

Cassidy moved Dylan's chair, "Did you bring your picture home?"

"I did," Dylan nodded his head, "I wouldn't let the teacher hang it up on our art wall."

Cassidy sighed, "You know when I was little I did the same thing. I used to draw all kinds of pictures of your daddies and me."

"Did anyone say that word to you?"

"Not that word," Cassidy said thinking, "And you are right it is a bad word. It is not a nice word."

"What does it mean?" Dylan asked her.

"You see you have two daddies that love you very much," Cassidy said, "And sometimes people call them that name when they are upset that two men are together."

Dylan was thinking with his six year old mind trying to understand, "But Daddy and Papa love each other just like Amanda's Mommy and Daddy."

"You are right," Cassidy said as she lifted Dylan and set him her lap, "Dylan sometimes people aren't going to like that you have daddies. But you need to remember you are loved and cared for. Can you remember that?"

"I think so," Dylan said, "Will other people not like that Daddy and Papa love each other?"

"There are lots of people in the world that don't like when little girls and boys have two daddies or two mommies, but do you know what?" Cassidy asked him.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"They love you," Cassidy smiled, "And when I was little do you know what I told people that said words like that to me?"

Dylan didn't say anything. He just stared up at his aunt.

"I told them that it didn't matter," Cassidy said, "That I had a family that loved me. And then I would walk away with my head high and I would give Kurt and Blaine lots of hugs when I got home."

"I like that idea," Dylan said, "Can I go hug my daddies?"

"Yeah, you can," Cassidy laughed as she set Dylan down and he ran into the living room.

Dylan jumped up and wrapped his arms around Blaine and Kurt's necks squishing them together. "I love you both very much," he pulled away with a smile.

Blaine and Kurt both smiled at him, "And we both love you. Do you feel better now?"

"I do," Dylan nodded, "Aunt Sissy is very smart."

Kurt turned and saw Cassidy leaning on the doorway, "She is. So how about she comes over here and gets on in this group hug."

Cassidy smiled as she walked over and sat next to Blaine. He wrapped an arm around her and they all laughed.

* * *

Writing grown up Cassidy was so much fun. And I plan to write some others involving Cassidy's love life, but I felt that this was a nice introduction and let everyone think of their own ideas. And Dylan was adorable, hopefully I'll get more ideas to write about him.

That's all until next time. Have a wonderful day (Glee comes back this week! Finally.) and smile!


End file.
